completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudy Rucker Bibliography
Novels *1980 – White Light *1981 – Spacetime Donuts *1982 – Software *1983 – The Sex Sphere *1984 – Master of Space and Time *1985 – The Secret of Life *1988 – Wetware *1990 – The Hollow Earth *1993 – All the Visions *1994 – The Hacker and the Ants *1997 – Freeware *1999 – Saucer Wisdom *2000 – Realware *2002 – As Above, So Below *2002 – Spaceland *2004 – Frek and the Elixer *2006 – Mathematicians in Love *2007 – Postsingular *2009 – Hylozoic *2011 – Jim and the Films *2012 – Turing & Burroughs *2013 – The Big Aha *2018 – Return to the Hollow Earth Non-Fiction *1977 – Geometry, Relativity and the Fourth Dimension *1982 – Infinity and the Mind *1984 – The Fourth Dimension *1987 – Mind Tools *1999 – Seek! *2002 – Software Engineering and Computer Games *2005 – The Lifebox, the Seashell, and the Soul: What Gnarly Computation Taught Me about Ultimate Reality, the Meaning of Life, and how to be Happy *2011 – Nested Scrolls *2012 – Collected Essays *2015 – Journals 1990-2014 Anthologies Edited *1987 – Mathenauts: Tales of Mathematical Wonder *1989 – Semiotext(e) Short Story Collections *1983 – The 57th Franz Kafka *1991 – Transreal! *2000 – Gnarl! *2006 – Mad Professor *2012 – Complete Stories *2016 – Transreal Cyberpunk (with Bruce Sterling) Short Stories *1980 – Faraway Eyes *1981 – A New Golden Age *1981 – Schrödinger's Cat *1981 – Tales of Houdini *1981 – Buzz *1982 – A New Experiment with Time *1982 – The 57th Franz Kafka *1982 – Peg-Man *1982 – The Jack Kerouac Disembodied School of Poetics *1982 – The Man Who Ate Himself *1983 – Jumpin' Jack Flash *1983 – Inertia *1983 – Message Found in a Copy of Flatland *1983 – Pi in the Sky *1983 – Sufferin' Succotash *1983 – The Facts of Life *1983 – The Indian Rope Trick Explained *1983 – The Las Einstein-Rosen Bridge *1984 – Monument to the Third International *1985 – Storming the Cosmos *1986 – Room to Grow *1986 – In Frozen Time *1986 – Soft Death *1987 – Inside Out *1987 – Plastic Letters *1987 – Bringing in the Sheaves *1987 – Enlightenment Rabies *1987 – The Man Who Was a Cosmic String *1988 – Christmas in Louisville December 24, 2030 *1988 – Instability *1988 – Wishloop *1989 – Drugs and Live Sex: New York City, 1980 *1989 – Rapture in Space *1989 – As Above, So Below *1991 – All the Visions *1993 – Easy as Pie *1994 – Big Jelly *1995 – The Loonies Need You *1996 – Randy Karl Tucker, or, The Education of a Moldie-Lover *1999 – The Square Root of Pythagoras *2000 – The Andy Warhol Sandcandle *2001 – Pockets *2002 – The Use of the Ellipse the Catalog the Meter & Vibrating Plane *2003 – Junk DNA *2003 – Jenna dn Me *2003 – Frek in the Grulloo Woods *2005 – Guadalupe and Hieronymus Bosch *2005 – The Men in the Back Room at the Country Club *2006 – Panpsychism Proved *2006 – MS Found in a Minidrive *2006 – Cobb Wakes Up *2006 – Chu and the Nants *2006 – 2+2=5 (with Terry Bisson) *2006 – Elves of the Subdimensions (with Paul Di Filippo) *2006 – Postsingular *2006 – The Third Bomb *2007 – Six Thought Experiments Concerning the Nature of Computation *2007 – Visions of the Metanovel *2007 – Postsingular Outtakes *2007 – Horminga Canyon (with Bruce Sterling) *2007 – Hieronymus Bosch's Apprentice *2008 – Tangier Routines *2008 – The Imitation Game *2008 – Message Found in a Gravity Wave *2008 – Qlone *2008 – Jack and the Aktuals, or, Pysical Applications of Transfinite Set Theory *2009 – After Everything Woke Up *2009 – Colliding Branes (with Bruce Sterling) *2009 – All Hangy (with John Shirley) *2009 – Bad Ideas *2010 – Val and Me *2010 – The Skug *2010 – Good Night, Moon (with Bruce Sterling) *2011 – Dispatches from Interzone *2011 – The Fnoor Hen *2011 – To See Infinity Bare (with Paul Di Filippo) *2011 – Fjaerland (with Paul Di Filippo) *2012 – My Office Mate *2012 – Hive Mind Man (with Eileen Gunn) *2012 – Jane and the Roadspider *2012 – Loco (with Bruce Sterling) *2013 – Apricot Lane *2013 – Yubba Vines (with Paul Di Filippo) *2014 – Quantum Telepathy *2014 – Where the Lost Things Are (with Terry Bisson) *2014 – Attack of the Giant Ants *2015 – Petroglyph Man *2016 – Kraken and Sage (with Bruce Sterling) *2016 – Totem Poles (with Bruce Sterling) *2016 – The Knobby Giraffe *2018 – In the Lost City of Leng (with Paul Di Filippo) *2018 – Emojis Poems *1983 – "A Cambridge Room..." *1983 – "At Dancing School..." *1983 – "I Feel Pretty Good, Considering..." *1983 – "In the World, the Ashes of My Neighbor's House Sift By..." *1983 – "New Ream..." *1983 – "This Poem Proclaims the Odor of..." *1983 – "Winter Wastes..." *1983 – Bosch's St. Anthony *1983 – Causes of Blindness *1983 – Drunken-Hearted Man *1983 – For Sylvia on Our 11th Anniversary *1983 – Kurt Gödel *1983 – Lucifer *1983 – President Discharged in Storm *1983 – Repatriate *1983 – She Got a Phonograph *1983 – The 1976 Circus *1983 – The New Office *1983 – The Æther *1983 – Thirty-One *1983 – This Year *1983 – White Saturday & Sunday Morning *1983 – Winter Weekends Essays *1980 – Life in the Fourth Dimension: C. H. Hinton and His Scientific Romances *1980 – Hyperspherical Space and Beyond *1980 – On Hyperspherical Space and Beyond *1982 – The Central Teachings of Mysticism *1983 – A Transrealist Manifesto *1984 – Phil Dick Lives *1985 – What SF Writers Want *1986 – What is Cyberpunk? *1987 – Access to Tools *1987 – Cellular Automata *1987 – Jerry's Neighbors *1987 – Jerry's Neighbors: A Report from Lynchburg, VA *1988 – Cyberpunk Forum/Symposium: Raising the Level *1988 – Report from Silicon Valley *1989 – "Bob's" Three Miracles an "Me" *1989 – Drugs and Live Sex--NYC 1980 *1990 – Trip to Japan *1991 – Alien Contact *1991 – Phil Dick Lives, 1983 and 1986 *1997 – Genealogy of Characters in Software, Wetware and Freeware *1998 – Letters from Home *1998 – In Praise of Bruce Sterling *2002 – A Transreal Guide to San José *2003 – (Beginnings of) A Writer's Toolkit *2005 – Adventures in Gnarly Computation *2006 – Memories of Robert Sheckley *2006 – Rudy Rucker on PKD *2006 – Review of the Film A Scanner Darkly by Richard Linklater *2007 – To Be or Not to Be: Mundane SF *2008 – The Great Awakening *2010 – The Care and Feeding of Authors *2012 – Surfing the Gnarl *2013 – My Di Fi *2016 – Memories of David Hartwell Category:Author Bibliographies